An arrangement for removing molds and castings from the heads of centrifugal casting apparatus is known for apparatus of the type utilizing non-split molds. The arrangement includes jaws for gripping the castings and an hydraulic cylinder for activating the jaws. Two pairs of stops are fixedly mounted on the cylinder and the ends of the stops cooperate with the rotor of the mold. A yoke having the form of double-armed articulated lever is secured to each of the stops. A pair of servomotors symmetrically arranged with respect to the axis of the device are connected with the yolks for displacing the same.
Non-split molds are only suitable for the casting of relatively simple shapes. For more complicated shapes, such as those of electric motor casings and other articles of somewhat complex but generally cylindrical configuration, it is necessary to use split molds for the casting operation. Unfortunately, there are difficulties associated with the removal of such complicated castings from the molds and the displacement of the castings from the casting head. It would be desirable if, similarly to the apparatus described above for non-split molds, an apparatus for centrifugal casting with split molds could be devised which would enable removal of the castings from the mold and displacement of the castings from the casting head to be simplified.